


Only a little snow, love

by Velles



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velles/pseuds/Velles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Steorie, who once asked for Nasir being cold. It started as a simple fluff ficlet but then I kept adding in my feels.</p><p>This is after the War of the Damned, during their first winter spent together in the lands in the north.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a little snow, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steorie/gifts).



The wind had been picking up since the early afternoon, sending waves of snow across the land and letting it fall only to gather at the door of the house. Nasir had returned inside a while ago, when the cold became too much and fear of losing his way became too real. His trail in the snow was already covered by fresh fall.

One of the very few advantages to northern winters was that water was to be found everywhere - thank the gods for the small favour. Nasir couldn't imagine going down to the river in this weather every day and the path to the village's well wasn't any easier. All roads alternated between wet and slippery with ice when frost gripped the ground.

Now, two full pots stood on the table. The snow melted almost completely in both of them in the time that took Nasir to take care of the fire and to pour himself a cup of wine, which he decided not to water down this time. It was dark red and spiced, deep in taste, a drink which Nasir allowed himself to indulge in during long, cold evenings. He knew he'd surprised Agron with this new habit but Agron also appreciated the benefits it brought him. Such as Nasir's more frequent laugh and easier dreams at night.

The pot chilled his fingers while he poured some of the water into a smaller vessel and left it to boil over the hearth. For a moment Nasir stood still, looking into the flames and listening to the beating of the wind against wooden walls. Even though it wasn't the worst weather he'd seen that season and most likely not the worst this village had seen over the years, Nasir hoped it would ease up for the sake of those who remained outside.

The bed was in a state of mild disarray - a pile of blankets lay right where Nasir had dropped them earlier that day. He reached for one and threw it over his shoulders.

He wore many different covers in the past two years. Agron didn't even know Nasir still had his blue cloak, stored away during the weeks of separation and then packed among the things left for Laeta and Sybil to use as they saw fit, should the two of them never rejoin the rebels at the feet of the mountain. They did return and they did take their things, and even though neither Nasir nor Agron put much sentimental value in objects, the blue fabric along with few other things remained safe in Nasir's keeping.

He sat down cross-legged on the bed and wrapped the rest of himself with the blanket, making sure to pull his feet under the cover of thick fabric. He sat with his back to the wall to have all of the room within his sight.

It was quiet, save for the cracking of the logs and the wind's hum. Nasir just started to truly enjoy the comfort of his cocoon when he remembered the wine cup, still standing where he'd put it – out of his reach. He sighed and resigned himself to taking warmth from the blankets only.

It wasn't that the house was cold - not when Agron easily paraded around in just one layer of clothing and never complained. It was that once Nasir spent enough time outside, be it near the house or by the woods, the chill set so deep within him it took a long time for it to leave. Usually his lover's touch brought him comfort much faster, but he couldn't count on it this time. He wrapped himself up tighter, reacting instinctively to a sudden howl of the wind.

Almost at the same time the door creaked and opened and snowflakes whirled inside, setting over the floor and pieces of furniture closest to the entrance. Agron shut the door behind him and shook off the fresh snow before going about taking off his fur-lined coat and boots. He would be happiest to just let them drop on the floor so he could go ahead and warm himself up, but he knew he'd regret it later. Instead, he dragged two low stools closer to the fire and spread the coat over them to dry. Boots and the thick gloves went on the floor beside the stools.

Agron paused by the fire just like Nasir did before, while Nasir's eyes followed his every move. He let the heat spread through his fingers, up to his arms and further.

"I bring good news." He said, turning to Nasir. "The next hunt should go better than the last, there will be more meat to buy."

Nasir nodded in acknowledgement. They weren't threathened by hunger, not yet, thanks to the careful managing of their food, but it was always better to have proper reserves. 

"Come here." He reached his unwrapped arm out to Agron and beckoned him closer. "Take the cup with you." He added quickly.

Agron picked up the wine and took a long sip under Nasir's disapproving gaze before handing it to him. Then he began to move away again. Before Nasir could protest he leaned down for a quick kiss to the top of Nasir's head.

"Just a moment longer."

He took the pot off and set it aside, then stoked the fire to make sure it wouldn't go out on them. They would cook later, when they felt hungry enough to leave the comfort of their bed. In the meantime Nasir made more room on the bed behind him, temporarily unwrapping himself to let Agron in under the blanket. Somehow they managed to fit together and settle without spilling a drop from Nasir's cup, which Nasir was content to finally have in his hands. He sipped slowly while Agron wrapped the ends of the blanket and his arms around his Syrian. Agron didn't waste the opportunity to kiss his lover's nape when dark hair fell to the side of his neck, uncovering soft skin.

"Keep your icy nose to yourself." Nasir twisted in his hold, trying to get away. He felt Agron's chuckle against his skin and shivered again.

"Now you think to pick and choose which parts of me you get, love?" He kissed Nasir again. "Just a small winter and all your determination crumbles."

"You call it small, yet I become more convinced every day that it is Saxa and Lugo, who have found a way to welcome me to your land, since they're unable to bury me under snow in person. Your brother, too." Nasir turned slightly to Agron, wanting to look at him.

"They would do that." Agron smiled, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "After the next hunt we'll have more skins for you to wear. Then everyone shall fear you – if not for height then for your _width_."

"You'll be the first I put the fear in, for good reason." Nasir warned.

He leaned forward to place his cup on the chest nearest to the bed.

Agron simply hummed in response, burying his face in dark locks and pulled his lover's body closer to him, making Nasir's effort to put his wine in safe spot that much harder. Eventually he let himself be pulled back and after a short while he shifted agan, so that he could take Agron's hands in his own in front of him in his lap. His own hands were still warmer, since he had more time to warm up inside.

"You want to go with them." Nasir stated simply what they both knew. He spoke of the hunters.

He let go of one of Agron's hands and held the other in both of his. Gently, he ran his thumbs along the soft flesh on the inside of Agron's palm, digging his fingers in just so.

"I do. Not this year." He heard the answer, which was just what he expected to hear.

They've had much time to become familiar with pain and loss, with more often not receiving what they wanted than getting it.

Nasir's touch lingered in the middle of Agron's palm, where scar tissue was as obvious to eyes as it was to touch under his fingertips.

It had started with the autumn's first chill - he was healed but even so a deep ache settled in Agron's palms, causing him to linger by the fire whenever he had enough time to do so. Nasir observed it often - Agron standing alone, flexing his fingers with a look of concentration on his face. The golden glow made him appear softer, and precious.

Nasir remembered well the looks he stole at Agron when he was still only someone who'd barged into Nasir's neat life with metal and blood. Someone, who just _might_ look back at him with interest. It was in those moments that Nasir would smile to himself at the memory and Agron would finally feel his eyes on him and look up to meet Nasir's gaze. He'd lose that look of concentration then, and much softer one would take its place.

They weren't looking at each other now but Nasir still smiled to himself.

Once he was finished with the massage, Nasir placed a quick kiss on Agron's knuckles and took his other hand to give it the same treatment. His warrior's content sigh rewarded his efforts.

They sat in the warmth of each other's bodies, enjoying the quiet moment. Winter didn't lack in those, since there wasn't much work that could be done with the snow covering everything. After the events of past year -  long travel and settling down in a country so unfamiliar to Nasir, both he and Agron welcomed the winter lull. With the spring would come new responsibilities, as well as new challenges. They would have to make a new life for themselves, after years of constant battle against Rome, years of raids and escapes. They didn't have much time for it last season when they arrived in this land, since the winter came early and they focused on making a suitable place to live in first. Living off of what they carried away from Rome wouldn't be possible for long, especially when it was shared with those who also shared their journey.

Agron changed his hold on Nasir, pulled him down on the bed to lie beside him. Nasir stretched out as much as lenght of the blanket allowed and pressed himself closer to Agron.

"There's something else I have to tell you." Agron began, sounding casual enough so Nasir didn't worry about the words he started with. "Gerhard would have you teach his children Roman tongue."

"He asked you this?" Nasir frowned, looking at Agron. He propped himself up on his elbow and ignored Agron's attempts to make him move closer again.

It was a reasonable request, yet it surprised Nasir. He didn't know they were so trusted, so soon, to be asked to teach children anything. "He wants _me_ to teach?"

"He knows you've lived there and I've only been in Rome for but a moment."

"You've come to Rome with knowledge of the language."

"Yes, and that only makes me a good student, not a teacher."

"Oh? Haven't you taught me many things?" Nasir smiled, that brilliant way which only Agron saw. Then his expression turned more unsure. "I fear my knowledge of your language isn't enough to explain and teach my own."

"There would be Auda's children as well." Agron had the answer ready. While he spoke he reached to trail his hand along Nasir's shoulder, which even covered by his tunic felt instantly warmer. "The two are older and happen to have a merchant father who speaks Latin with them... Whenever he shows up in these parts, that is. They would help explain."

Nasir considered the proposition, then nodded. He was far too comfortable and content to oppose anything, really, especially when it was Agron asking.

"Tell them to come, then."

He lowered himself back on the bed, resting some of his weight on Agron. They kissed, at first soft and chaste, as they always did in place of "welcome homes" and "I'll be back soons".

"While we are still alone..." Nasir said, sneaking his hands under Agron's shirts, "I would turn all my attention to _you_."


End file.
